Catboy and the Masquerade Mouse!
Catboy and the Masquerade Mouse is the 4th episode of Season 20. Summary Catboy befriends a baby Masquerade Mouse after saving it from a broken branch and decides to adopt it, but soon he learns that if he loves something, he'll have to set it free and back to it's family. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks are playing a scavenger game. Owlette used her owl eyes to spot some moonflowers. Then it was Catboy's turn. As Catboy used his super cat ears, he heard some squeaking nearby and runs over to where he heard the sound. As he followed the sound, Catboy clears away the bushes and finds the baby Masquerade Mouse struggling to hold onto the tree branch and it was about to fall off! It needed help! So, using his super cat jump, Catboy jumps up to the Masquerade Mouse and grabs it from the branch. Then he gently puts it down onto the ground and he sends it a smile. After the baby Masquerade Mouse squeaks a thank you to Catboy, Catboy tells it that he is safe and that it can go home now. But the Masquerade Mouse only walks up to Catboy and rubbed it's cheek against his leg, making him laugh nervously. Fish Boy, Gekko, and Owlette all laughed as Owlette says that Catboy made a new friend. Scratching his head, Catboy gently pushes the baby Masquerade Mouse aside and tells it that he and his friends are playing a game. After that, Catboy walks away and leaves the baby Masquerade Mouse behind. The PJ Masks are just about to resume their game when Catboy hears some familiar squeaking behind him. It was coming from the baby Masquerade Mouse who was running up into his hands! As the baby Masquerade Mouse jumped into his hands, Catboy suggests that maybe it is hungry. Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy had a bad feeling about it but Catboy assures them to not worry for that he will get a snack from the HQ for his new friend as the baby Masquerade Mouse hops onto Catboy's head and rubs it's face onto his ears. Later, after playing in the Fantasy Forest, the PJ Masks brought along the baby Masquerade Mouse as Catboy was searching in the refrigerator for something for his new friend to eat. Then, Catboy finds a strawberry cheesecake and gives it to the baby Masquerade Mouse just as it starts nibbling on it and got itself covered in whipped cream. Catboy then decides that he and the PJ Masks should call the baby Masquerade Mouse Cheesecake. The next morning, Connor takes Cheesecake out to play as Kwazii tells Connor that his new friend has a lot of energy then asks if he is sure if he can keep up with her. Connor replies how hard it could be just as Cheesecake went running around and eats Amaya's cinnamon cheesecake. As she (Cheesecake) ate it, Amaya was really upset as Connor went to tell Cheesecake to stop, but Cheesecake wouldn't listen as she jumped up onto Connor's head and hopped off somewhere. Kwazii and Captain Jake laughed while Connor begged Cheesecake to slow down; later that night, Connor took Cheesecake into his bedroom and lets her rest on his pillow while Lucky rested on the right side of the pillow. Soon, all three of them were asleep. The next morning, things weren't going great when Amaya's favorite eadling stuffed toy, Lambie's tiara, Henry's badge sash, and Cubby's coconut collection went missing! Kwazii thinks that maybe Cheesecake took them, but Connor doesn't think so as he gives Cheesecake a defensive hug. Then, Greg came along with an empty plate and tells his friends that his breakfast is gone! Cheesecake lets out a loud burp and Connor said in a nervous tone that she could've been hungry while everyone gave him slight glares. Before anyone could respond, Kwazii tells Connor that maybe it's time that Cheesecake goes home as Connor begins to think that maybe she really doesn't belong in Disney Junior Town. Just then, Captain Jake came running and tells Connor, Amaya, and Greg that Romeo is causing trouble again. The kids held their four fists to form their pact just as Cheesecake joined in and everyone laughed along. Later that night, the PJ Masks transform and Catboy brought Cheesecake along to HQ. While Catboy was playing with Cheesecake, Owlette checked for Romeo on the PJ Picture Player just as she spots him at the museum, stealing a magic crystal! As Catboy let Cheesecake sit on his palm, he pressed the Cat Car button, and he sets Cheesecake down just as he and his friends headed to the elevators. Cheesecake decides to come along, but just as she was about to head to Catboy, Catboy tells her sorry and that she needs to stay in HQ just to be safe from Romeo. After they left, Cheesecake drooped sadly but she wasn't gonna give up. So, she scampered downstairs and went outside to follow the Cat Car, that was heading to the museum. Later at the museum, Romeo was waving the crystal and then points it at some nearby flowers. Suddenly, shiny beams of light shot out of the crystal and it caused the flowers to float out of the ground. But only for a moment. With a grunt, Romeo wished that the crystal's magic could last longer just when the PJ Masks arrived to stop him and take the crystal back. Fish Boy demands Romeo to put the crystal back into the museum where it belongs, but Romeo scoffs and tells them that with the crystal, he will use it to take over the world. Just then, Cheesecake appears, much to the PJ Masks’ surprise and curiosity on how she got out of HQ, and she jumps onto Romeo’s hand as Romeo was charmed by the little Masquerade Mouse’s cuteness. Then, while Romeo got distracted, Cheesecake snatched the crystal out of his hand and scurried off with it in her mouth. Quickly, Catboy took off his seatbelt and jumped out of the driver’s seat to go after her. Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy followed the two while Romeo took a shortcut to catch the Masquerade Mouse and reclaim the crystal. Running in the streets, Cheesecake still held the crystal in her mouth as she looked over her shoulder to see if Romeo was still following her. Cheesecake was relieved as she kept running with the crystal still in her mouth, just when Catboy jumped in front and shouted at her to stop, but Cheesecake jumped over him and continued running before he could catch her. Then, Catboy jumps out of the way when Romeo and Robot were chasing after Cheesecake before they ran him over. Cheesecake can't run forever, and Catboy needed to save her and the crystal. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Masquerade Mouse Trivia * The episode's scenes are similar to Diggin' Dotorie from Noonbory and the Super 7. * 'Moral: '''If you love something, set it free. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Noonbory & the Super 7 Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 20 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Offering images Category:Season 20 episodes based on cartoons